In the Seven Seas.
by MeteorDeathKeeper
Summary: Gohan had met Videl, they made a group date for the next day, and Gohan can't help but to think about her. ~sweet~


In the Seven Seas  
By: MeteorDeathKeeper  
  
*************  
Disclaimers  
  
I don't own dbz. If I did I would be hiding from several thousand people, thinking I was funimation and ruined it. O.o; This is the first sweet dbz fic I wrote, I'm dedicating it to AnimeAngelVidel, because she tells me on and on how there arent any Gohan/Videl fics that she can dig up. Otherwize its my dogs fault for eating them all? o.o; Oh well. Happy last monday. Wish me luck! The song is by Aikawa, called ' Seven Seas '   
  
~" thought "~  
/'Song Translations'/  
  
*************  
  
Gohan rested himself down on a park bench, his took off his glasses slowly and placed them in his suit pocket. It had been a rather long day and for one thing he was tired. He kept thinking about that girl he had bumped into, and managed to have a small coversation with. He let a long smile cover his face and he.. wasn't quiet able to stop himself from going bright red. He sighed lightly and placed his arms in back of his head, acting as a pillow. Out of the blue, of just thinking about her, words flooded out of his mouth.  
  
" Videl.. Her name was Videl. "  
  
He blinked a couple times and the smile turned lazy almost like a drunk smile. His hair lightly blew with the soft winds that kept passing back and forth. Turning his gaze to the sky he was able to see the stars, with a dull glimmer. Humming to himself, little daydreams poped in and out of his head about Videl. Remembering how they had promised to meet at the beach the next day, he was overly excited. Going back into one of his daydreams, his mouth opened again, but this time, a song spilled out of his mouth in Japanese.  
  
"Aoi hoshi no suna hikari no kouzui  
dakiau mune no aida ni DEJABU o kanjita"  
  
  
/'The sands of this blue world are a glittering flood.  
I felt a sense of deja vu in our embrace.'/  
  
" Konna fuu ni dare ka o itoshiku  
omou dake de subete ga mabushiku KIRAmeku"  
  
/'Loving someone like this  
makes everything sparkle far more dazzlingly than I thought.'/  
" Fushigi ne sunao na jibun de irareru  
futari de iru to kiseki ga takusan umareru "  
  
/'Isn't it strange that I can act this natural...  
when the two of us are together so many miracles happen.'/  
  
" Meguriatte aishite aisarete  
atarashii watashi mitsuketa! "  
  
/'In meeting you, falling in love, and being loved  
I found a new person in myself!'/  
  
" Flying over seven seas looking for your love  
tsunaida kono te o hanasanai  
flying over seven seas looking for your love  
kokorogoto dakishimete! "  
  
/'Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
I won't let go of this hand that I'm holding.  
Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
Hold my heart close!'  
  
" Yume wa itsumo sora ja naku umi ja naku  
kono mune no oku ni aru kara..."  
  
/'My dreams aren't in the sky, nor the ocean...  
They're inside of my heart.'/  
  
" Flying over seven seas looking for your love  
nanatsu no umi o tobikoete  
flying over seven seas looking for your love  
mada shiranai rakuen e "  
  
/'Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
Clear the seven seas.  
Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
Towards an undiscovered pleasure garden.'/  
  
" Flying over seven seas looking for your love  
anata ga ireba kowakunai  
flying over seven seas looking for your love  
dokomade mo tonde yukeru! "  
  
/'Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
As long as you're with me I won't be scared.  
Flying over seven seas looking for your love.  
I'll fly as far as it takes!'/  
  
:He blinked widely wondering where the urge to sing had come from. The smile seemed to fade from his mouth as he stood up quickly. It was very last and he should have been home a long time ago. Pulling his glasses from his pocket he placed them back on his face and picked up his bag, that he had settled on the ground. Darting down the road he could only blush at the little thought and song that had came out of no-where. Hopefully when he got home, they wouldn't ask where he was.... or what he was doing...  
  
~end~  
  
**********  
  
Dija like it? huh huh huh?! Tell me what you think!  
  
Are you still there? Your not asleep? good. ::falls asleep::  
  
Meteor  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
